Magical Lovely
by dusk2dawn
Summary: He walks in the darkness of the night, hiding his face from all the world. They call him The Phantom of the Opera, his music beautiful it's power unimaginable. She is the light of a kingdom, a sorceress, more powerful than all the stars in the universe!
1. Dark Shadows

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for not posting the other chapters, but I will I promise. I'm typing it out right now. Please be patient mina, school has been hectic. I'll get the next chapter of Gift of the forgotten out as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

__

(S&D) He walks in the darkness of the night, hiding his face from all the world. They call him the phantom of the opera, his music beautiful his power unimaginable. She is the light of a kingdom, a sorceress, more powerful than all the stars in the universe. Will love be enough, when the very sky roars at their union?

Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.  
Bible  
I Corinthians 13:4-8

****

Magical Lovely By Winter Rose

Chapter One: Dark Shadows

----------------

"She's here, she's finally arrived!" yelled Meg Giry enthusiastically as she skipped down the steps of the stone theatre to welcome the woman gliding out of the carriage.

"Serenity!" yelled an overjoyed Christine as she too ran out and embraced the other woman. "oh, I've missed you so! How has everything been? I have so much to tell you!" Christine exclaimed happily, while leading the silver hair woman inside.

On the roof top of the Paris Opera house he watched, his dark eyes piercing through the darkness of the night. His body hidden in the shadows, almost invisible. Yet, before the silver haired woman walked in she glanced in his direction, as if, searching for someone.

"Raoul!" Christine pierced the spell that the woman had wound around him, by mentioning **his** wretched name. Treacherously he watched as both of the woman embraced Raoul. He then swiftly turned away from the scene and quickly strode to his cold lair. _She is like no other woman I've ever seen_ he thought _such a beautiful hair_ he continued to muse, then suddenly, feeling as if in some way he way betraying Christine he reverted to his cold emotionless self.

"Serenity," Christine said as she sat on her sisters bed.

"Yes?" the silver haired girl responded.

"Have you heard about the phantom? The one that haunts the Opera house?" Christine asked feeling uncertain.

"Yes, what about him?" Sere asked turning to face her brown haired kin.

"He comes to me," at Serenities quizzical look she added. "In the darkness of the night, he comes and sings for me."

Paling, Serenity responded, "don't worry, I'll watch over you."

"Thank you," she answered before drifting off to sleep. Smiling Serenity covered her and went into Christine's chamber-in order to rest.

Christine's room held many small and intricate objects, which preyed the sisters personality. Serenity quickly walked to the bed and made herself comfortable, slowly falling asleep.

In the darkest hours of the night something stirred her awake, an inner voice. Foggily she listened to the constant beating of rain against the shutters, but there was something else, something just beyond her reach. But, alas, her mind had to succumb to her utter exhaustion.

In a cloak of darkness he watched as the struggled against the god of dreams. As she battled with her inner mind. He watched as her head twisted from side to side, as her forehead became pebbled with small beads of perspiration. He watched until he could not stand her trapped cries.

Slowly, warily he neared her. Until he was near enough to lay a hand on her forehead. Her skin felt like nothing he had ever felt before, it was almost like touching a piece of heaven. Slowly his hand wandered down her porcelain like face. She shook violently as another spasm hit her body. Finally, he noticed her rising fever, and tinted cheek. Silently cursing himself, he fled his post by her side and submerged into his underground lair.

There he looked thought his bottles and jars-containing different materials. Impatiently, he made a dark elixir which would surely cure her. Grabbing the vile he seemed to fly back to her side. Gradually he threaded his hands through her hair, while thinking of how unworthy he was of such a pleasure. Lightly he lifted her head off the pillow, and when she could not drink the fluid, he sang to her, gently coaxing her to take it. He watched her all night, forgetting the woman that lay just a door down…

__

To Be continued…


	2. Wanting You

Hi everyone! I hope that you like my mew story! I know that I do. Please review! Has anyone seen Phantom of the Opera? Did u guys know that a movie is coming out to theaters this Christmas? I cant wait! Anyway, I'll try to get new chaps for my other stories, but im kinda upsesed with this one. :)

Tata

Once upon a winters rose….

Up there, those are the actors and the costumes and the scenery. They don't know the soul of the opera. In your dressing room, I could only teach you the words, the notes. But here...here I can teach you the meaning.

The Phantom of the Opera

There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer;  
no disease that enough love will not heal;  
no door that enough love will not open;  
no gulf that enough love will not bridge;  
no wall that enough love will not throw down;  
no sin that enough love will not redeem...  
It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble;  
how hopeless the outlook; how muddled the tangle; how great the mistake.  
A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all.  
If only you could love enough you would be  
the happiest and most powerful being in the world...  
**Emmet Fox**

Magical Lovely, by Winter Rose

Chapter Two- Wanting You

Her mind fogged as she tried to revive herself from the clinging grasp of sleep. Dreamily, her eyes blinked to adjust to the light shimmering into the room. Groggily she stretched her arms to the head of the bed and let her mind wander.

'What an odd dream,' her thoughts echoed . "Those eyes seemed so real… I've never seen such beautifully blue eyes," she said to no one in particular.

Leisurely she got out of bed, her downing her silk dress. And embroidered shoes. As she turned to walk out of the chamber she noticed a small vile, on the counter, by the bed. Gently picking it up, and three drops of thick dark liquid sank down its throat A voice, a beautiful voice- from the lips of the man with the stormy blue eye. A song, and thick fluid flowing into her. Shattered memories assailed her mind.

"Sere are you in there?" Christine's voice echoed as the door swung open and hit the opposing wall. "what are you looking at?" she asked coming up to her.

"It's nothing of great impotence," Serenity responded, effectively slipping the vile into a pouch behind herself.

"Are you all right? You seem slightly pail," Christine prodded.

"I'll be fine, do you mind if I refrain from today's events though?" she asked.

"Oh! not at all! You must be horribly tired, how inconsiderate of me," Christine responded feverently."I'll leave you alone, if you need me I'll be on stage rehearsing and-"

"Alright, I understand, now go!" she cut Christine off.

"Alright, goodbye," Christine said running out.

Finally alone Serenity revealed the vile, calmly examining the liquid.

"Oracle of lunar light,  
Send me second sight.

Of what happened on this night!"

Red light engulfed her body, steams of it, her eyes fell closed and she appeared, like an apparition, at the room she slept in that night.

She watched him, in the shadows, looking down at her figure. She saw him gently put his hand on her face. She also saw him pour the liquid into her, forcing her to drink by the beauty of his voice. How she wished she could see his face, just a little. But the darkness did not one to give in easily to light.

Slowly, she came back to reality. Opening her eyes she looked at the wall, at the mirror she knew covered a tunnel-the tunnel that led to him. She had to find him. She had to!

Quickly she walked over to the mirror, intently trying to find a beak. There was none.

Gently, she placed a delicate hand on the mirror and closed her eyes.

'Things seen, and things not seen,

Let me walk here between.'

Suddenly her hand slipped through the mirror. Smiling she stepped through it. The tunnel was beautiful, the carvings on the wall were that of magnificent mythical creatures, roses, lilies, and either objects that were collaged together in perfect sync. As she moved through the tunnel her heals echoed through the halls. The tunnel rounded, then dipped downward and she moved forward. There was a river, it seemed that she was now under the theater. Cautiously she moved toward the boat docked at the bank.

She didn't realize she wasn't alone, until it was too late…


	3. Our Strange Duet

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but the inspiration just isn't there, I'll update as soon as I think of something good, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. If you visit my website: **winterrose.tk** you can find more Phantom of the opera quotes in the quotes section!

_**And thank you to everyone that reviewed!!!!!I'm writing this just for you!**_

* * *

**"I am like everyone else! Inside I am just like everyone else! Why can't people understand that?"**

**Erik**

* * *

_You will never know true happiness  
until you have truly loved,  
and you will never understand  
what pain really is  
until you have lost it._

_by Anonymous_

**

* * *

Magical Lovely, By Winter Rose

* * *

Chapter Three: Our Strange Duet **

* * *

A hand caught her by the upper arm, paralyzed her. She could not scream, she could only wait and listen to the one that entrapped her. 

"What are you doing here?" came a low toned, but furious, voice from behind her. Air flooded into her lungs as she broke through the unseen barrier. Instead of running in fear she turned abruptly to face the _him. _She knew it was the man from the night, she recognized his silk-lined voice.

"I believe, monsieur, that the better question would be why you were in my room last night?" she asked, a fire burning in her silver eyes.

He was entrapped by those silver eyes. They were like witches charms that ensnared any man that dared to glance into them. His hand tightened on her shoulder, when he saw her wince from it he withdrew his hand, feeling as if his hand had been burned.

"Non, mademoiselle," he said in perfect French, "it is you who has trespassed onto my territory, it is you who shall answer to me!" although the last word was just above a whisper it seemed to echo through the large space.

He watched as she folded her arms in defiance to his command. Her eyes became more lethal, more those of a woman than a child.

"Monsieur, I am sure we will get no where if you command me to answer to you," her chin came up an extra notch in a show of defiance.

"You will answer to me!" he said again. Not believing that this, weak, tiny, slip of a woman had the gall to defy him.

"So, it is to be war between us, monsieur?" she asked and suddenly he could not suppress a smile that slipped unguarded to his lips. He remembered speaking those exact words the fools that ran his theatre. The incredulous look that overcame her features because of his smile only made it harder for him to suppress it.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

Off guard a reply stole thought her lips, "Serenity," her voice carried on the currents of the wind and to his ears.

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure, my lady Serenity," He replied as a cloud of smoke covered them. When it cleared she was once again in Christine's bed chamber. Glancing down, she noticed a red rose, with a black ribbon around its steam, at her feet. Gently she picked it up and let the perfume invade her senesces.

Smiling she whispered, "ahh, a romantic at heart, I see." Grasping the rose she went into the hall, it was empty, but sound from the stage echoed through it. The heels on her shoes clicked, as she walled to the stage, a smile gracing her lips.

He watched, from a dark corner in box five as she entered the stage. He noticed how Christine's face brightened when the woman showed up at the doorway. He saw the rose she held in her porcelain hands. Her eyes did not stay on Christine for long. She was looking into box five, again it seemed to him as if she knew he was there, as if she could see him. In reaction he sank deeper into the shadows.

When the rehearsals ended many of the dancers ran over to the silver haired woman. Joy obvious on their faces. She praised them, and lead Christine away, he turned from his hiding place and strode trough the halls. He entered his sanctuary and went to the mirror that was set in Christine's room. They entered it, smiling. Then Serenity spoke.

"Christine, I'm very sorry for my curtness this morning," she said.

"Oh! don't worry about it Sere, I understand, you were tired from your trip," Christine replied with a smile on her lips. Serenity smiled back.

"Christine may ask a favor of you?" Serenity asked as she sat on the bed.

"Of course! What is it"

"Well would you mind switching rooms with me?" she asked.

"Oh! But Sere your room is much grander than mine! Why would you want to switch." Christine exclaimed, then added. "But if it is what you want then I have no qualms of it!"

"Thank you, Little Lottie," Serenity replied hugging Christine.

"I must go now Sere, I'll see you at lunch, good bye!" Christine yelled while running out into the hall.

"You can come out now, monsieur," she directed her command to the mirror. Slowly it sled open and the man inside stepped out. Rage shining in his eyes.


	4. To Be Beside Her

Well, here's the next chapter everyone, enjoy it, and if I get enough review maybe ill post the next one. Lol. If u have any comments I'd be more than glad to hear them.

And don't forget to visit my website : **winterrose.tk** where you'll find the link to my phantom of the opera site : **phantomroftheopera.tk** or **phantomrose.tk** Please visit!!

With love,

_.Once upon a Winter's Rose._

* * *

_"Such a little thing, a kiss...most people don't give it a moment's consideration...they kiss on leaving, they kiss on parting, that simple touching of flesh is taken for granted as a basic human right... I've lived half a century without knowing what it is to be kissed...and I'll never know now...." _

_- Erik_

* * *

_True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart.  
Honore de Balzac_

* * *

**Magical Lovely, by Winter Rose** **

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:_ To BeBeside Her_**

* * *

His steps were long, wanting to reach her as soon as possible. This woman wanted to separate him from his precious Christine! But he would make sure she didn't live long enough to accomplish that task. 

His hand flew out and captured her neck. At first she seemed shocked, but then she closed her eyes, seemingly calming herself. As he increased the pressure of his hand her foot came up and struck him in the abdomen.

Pain consumed him and he let her go. Ten, fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he heard her say. "I didn't mean to hurt that bad, but you shouldn't have tried to choke me." He started to rise again, his eyes angrier than they had been. "umm…this is for your own good," she said. Then the bangs that covered her forehead rose, and it seemed that an intangible wind was flowing around her. She closed her eyes and he looked upon her mystified. Then her eyes opened, and seemed to glow into his, her lips parted and she said:

_'Dust falls to Dust,_

_and leaves fly away,_

_let peace find a foothold,_

_keeping anger at bay'_

He felt the all consuming rage float away on a current of the unseen wind surrounding her. In its place was a great peace, he felt as if his soul had been cleansed. As if he need not worry about anything. In that moment he was more at serenity than he had ever been.

"H-how did you do that," he asked, his tone of voice, bewildered. When the winds stopped, he noticed her cheeks had reddened and her breath came in short bouts, as if she had run a long distance. Now standing he caught her as her knees gave way and she fell. "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Oh, I'll be fine," she said with a smile. "you were very angry with me though," she said. "so it was harder for me to calm you."

He gave a sigh in resignation and lead her to the love seat on the side of the room. After seating her he asked, "why are you trying to take Christine from me? Don't you see home much I love her," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

As she looked at him her heart broke. He truly loved Christine, sighing she replied. "If you love her you'll let her go and if she returns to you than she truly loves you also, you cannot force a woman to love." she said.

"You do know of the love I hold for her! I would die if she left me!" he yelled to her.

"Would you much rather she die being here with you?" Serenity yelled back at him. "I know Christine better than you do! I grew up with her, I dried her tears and watched her smile. I know that she isn't strong enough to be with you! To live with you in darkness, she needs the light. Darkness would destroy her!" tears stained her cheeks as she yelled at him, willing him to understand..

"Please, please, understand Erik, you cannot force her to love you," she said at last. "If she returns to you of her own free will I will not interfere, however, if you force her to join you I will interfere. If she returns to you of her won free will, I promise to bless you both with happiness." she said with pleading but defiant eyes. "Would you force her to come back to you?" she finally asked.

He moved his eyes away from her, taking a deep breath. He was not as angry as he though he'd be, it seemed that her spell was still working. "If she chooses to go with Raoul," the name came out in a snarl, "then I will not go after her if you take her place, and become the bride she was to be" Serenities eyes widened. His glittered in suppressed anger.

"alright Erik, if Christine does not comncede to be your bride, then I shall take her place."

He did not smile, he simply turned, his cloak flowing after him, and strode back into the mirror.

She knew that if she had not agreed, Raoul's, even Christine's, life would be placed in jeopardy. Through the letters she received from Christine she knew that Christine truly loved Raoul, not Erik, and if the choice should arise, she knew that Christine would choose him over Erik.

Yet, strangely, she was not afraid of becoming his wife…


	5. Soft as Silk

Hey everyone! Please enjoy the new chapter and R&R! I really love it when u do!!

* * *

"And in the moonlight his gloved hand was elusively normal; it looked warm and strong and quite curiously reassuring, the hand not of a monster and murderer, but of a gentle, loving man, who waited with infinite patience for one little sign of hope...."

- Christine

* * *

The Time I've lost in wooing,  
In watching and pursuing  
The light that lies  
In women's eyes  
Has been my heart's undoing.  
**Thomas Moore**

* * *

**Magical Lovely, by Winterrose46**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Broken**

* * *

Wife? He would not take just any women. She knew that. But could she truly bring herself to marry a man she did not love. She knew she could not, would not, promise to love him. She saw that his heart was true and pure. But love, was so much more. Could she truly give it to him? Did he want it?

Or was his obsession only towards Christine? The man was a mystery, even to her. She sighed and walked over to the cushioned bed. She took one of her bags from the side of the bed, where they had been placed, after Christine and she switched rooms.

Her night gown came out smoothly from the unzipped bag. She laid it on the bed, and reached for the ribbons of her gown. But as she glanced toward the mirror her hands stopped. A questioning look on her face.

"I really don't feel like checking weather your over there," she said "so if you are, then turn around while I change."

After a moment she undid all the strings, lace, and buttons on her dress and stepped into the night gown. The silk felt wonderful on her skin. Although not many people would guess it, she had an obsession, a love of silk.

The way it spilled color and felt, simply fascinated her. She smiled thinking of the unseen silk clothes she wore under her gowns.

Her eyes darkened as she remembered the true treason she had to wore the beautiful material. It constrained her powers. The powers that not even her mother had. The powers that she sometimes hated. And sometimes adored. Powers of the Phoenix.

Sighing she sat on the bed. She thought back to the night, when he had given her the elixir in the black vile. It was then that her powers raged. She had felt the presence of another magical force. So, as if to protect its mistress, the Phoenix inside her tried to rebel. To challenge the new force. Had she been awake, she would have easily subdued the feelings that were provoked. But in sleep, she had less control over herself.

When she was a child her mother had found the way to shield her powers. And Serenity discovered her love of silk.

As the material slid over her each movement, the Phoenix in her body sighed in pleasure.

Glancing toward the mirror, she sighed, once more. Was he there, watching her? She did not have the inclination to search for his presence. It would be a simple task, but required her to disturb the peacefulness that settled over her. So, instead, she walked over to the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her.

Silver hair flowed in blissful locks to her knees. Her eyes shone in the moon light. The gown she wore revealed her right leg in a long slit to her thigh. The white shimmered spilling color. She looked like a sorceress, a goddess.

He had turned when she had asked him to. Only a second ago he dared turn around. Only to be greeted with her beautiful figure. Her had came up and she searched for the lever he knew she would soon find. He slowly retreated, backing into the shadows, yet unable to take his eyes off her.

Thinking quickly he said,

"As she enters here,

Let me be to her, unseen!"

From the first night he met the woman, he knew she had extraordinary power, but he hoped she wouldn't take the effort of checking whether or not there was someone in the stone hall.

When she glass opened she looked around, and did not see him, as he hid in the shadows in caution. Yawning she closed the pathway to his underground lair and walked to her bed. Shortly after falling into a deep sleep.

He watched until he was sure she slept. Then he soundlessly slipped out of the tunnel and walked out of the room.

He had made sure to know the room Christine had taken. Slipping his skeleton key out of his pocket he entered a room that was beautifully decorated. The door closed with a sharp clap.

Walking to her bed, he meant to take her to his home…And forever keep her away from the man that captured her heart.

He was going to kidnap Christine Daae.


	6. Blood Red Symphony

Hey everyone!! Well midterms were last week!! I did well!! So heres the next chap everyone!! **PLEASE R&R**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera and the (-) stuff is from Susan Kays book which means its not mine.

* * *

I've also decided to answer all of the reviews I get. I'm starting with Chapter Five, so ifyou have any questions, leave them in the review or email/IM me... 

TropicalRemix

Well, 'he' is supposed to be Erik. And Erik wants to marry Christine. And the rest you'll find out in time. Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to make things clearer.

Infinite

Thanks so much! And if u liked the movie you should read the PTO book by Susan Kay, Phantom, is GREAT! I loved it.

koldy

Thanks, hope it'll get more so!

And thanks to all Anonymous!!

* * *

_"But people will have been killed!"  
"Oh yes...I daresay that's quite likely. It's really quite difficult to be a murderer without killing people from time to time, you know." - Erik (Susan Kay's book "Phantom")_

* * *

_Roses_

_It is only a tiny rosebud,  
A flower of Allah's design;  
But I cannot unfold the petals  
with these clumsy hands of mine._

_The secret of unfolding flowers  
is not known to such as I.  
Allah opens this flower so sweetly,  
then in my hands they die._

_If I cannot unfold a rosebud,  
This flower of Allah's design,  
Then how can I have the wisdom  
To unfold this life of mine?_

_So I'll trust in Allah for leading  
each moment of my day.  
I will look to Allah for His guidance  
each step of the way._

_The pathway that lies before me,  
Only Allah knows._

_I'll trust Him to unfold the moments,  
just as He unfolds the rose._

_ANONOMYS_

* * *

**_Magical Lovely_** by WinterRose46

* * *

Chapter 6: **_Blood Red Symphony_**

* * *

She was still asleep. His beautiful Christine slept. Slowly he leaned toward the girl, admiring her beautiful features. She would be his soon. How his heart beat of that thought. He loved her unconditionally. He would never give her to the 'Opera Ghost.' Though he wasn't truly sure who she loved more. 

Raoul sat at her bed, not aware of the figure standing behind him. The Phantom of the Opera glared down at the fool. However, as he reached for his Punjab Lasso, a hand came round his wrist and pulled him out the door. Surprise made him follow the soundless command. When he was outside the room the door closed. Seemingly, of its own free will.

The shock passed quickly and he grabbed his weapon and thrust it out while turning to the unknown person.

Realization came too late; he could not stop the lasso from hitting its intended target. He had never killed a woman before. But there she stood.

"…Serenity:"

She quickly moved her hand up to the level of her wide, surprised eyes. The lasso wound around her wrist painfully. She bent her hand down and pulled it from his weak, stunned, grasp. A small slice of red, hot, blood, marked her high cheek bone. The tip of the lasso had cut her skin open, and a tiny trail of blood began to make its way down her face.

"You dim-witted girl!" he said, with a malice in his voice "what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" his heart beat quickly in his chest. For an anomalous reason, he did not want this woman to die.

"You were going to kill him, weren't you?" she asked, apparently bewildered.

"-Oh yes...I daresay that's quite likely. It's really quite difficult to be a murderer without killing people from time to time, you know.-"

"Oh," the simple sound echoed through his ears. It seemed to hold so much, yet, her eyes seemed to become void of emotion.

She unraveled the lasso from her wrist, not meeting his eyes. Then, she walked up to him with her head bent. Suddenly, her head snapped up. Her eyes were hollow; she wore a mask he knew well. One that he wore all too often. One he hated seeing on her usually free expression.

As he looked into her eyes, the trail of blood drew his full attention. He had made her bleed. The thought ran continuously through his head. He brought his hand near her face. Hesitating, but finally tracing the trail left by it.

Her head snapped away from him. Anger now flooded her eyes. "You will not harm them!" she yelled at him in a low voice. Now his own eyes reflected her anger, one of his hands came around her upper left arm and the other her right wrist he roughly pushed her against the wall.

His head leaned into hers, and he brought his lips near her ear. "I will do as I wish in _my_ theatre, _my dear_, everything that enters her belongs to me," he said, in a soft threatening voice. His hands tightened on her arms, and she knew that bruises where going to appear.

"You do not own me or any other person here!" she said. "We can walk out of here just as simply as we entered. Christine can love whom she chooses, and you can't possibly believe it to be you! Just look at the way she looks at Raoul! You won't ever be able to take her heart from his!" rage filled him. It descended upon him like a dark plague. His hand now bent hers more forcefully.

"I take what I want!" he was enraged. His voice was low, threatening. He couldn't see her face; all he heard were the words she had spoken, repeating themselves in his mind. His hold kept tightening.

"Erik, please, your hurting me," she said, her voice frightened, however, before the meaning registered in his mind he heard a loud snap and watched Serenity fall to the floor.

* * *

(Anger is one letter short of danger. Author Unknown)

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it!!! **Please** R&R 


	7. You Always Knew

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long, really really sorry, but I had testing and….dreaded **writers block**! I'm still sorry. I hope you guys engoy this chap. It took forever to write, I got stuck on every other word! Grrr. _

* * *

**"Happiness? Is this what it feels like, this surge of warmth and physical euphoria? Oh Christine, if there were a loving God in heaven it would be my arm you take now, my shoulder upon which you lean in your utter exhaustion. ...Beneath the mask my face is wet with tears. Happiness is like the first blissful intoxication of morphine. It doesn't last very long." - Erik** _

* * *

_The nobler sort of man emphasizes the good qualities in others, and does not accentuate the bad. The inferior does the reverse.  
Confucius_

* * *

.:Magical Lovely By WinterRose:.

.:Chapter Seven: You Always Knew:.

* * *

As she came awake the moist cloth against her forehead slipped to the floor. Her eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the candle light. She struggled to get up until the noticed the large form moving toward her. Slumping in the bed she recounted the events of the early morning. 

Nothing came to mind.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten to this dim lit place. Panic seized her. Why did her head rebel when she tried to reach into her mind and draw out the information she so desperately needed? A groan escaped her lips. She instantly regretted the slightly pained sound, when a formally dressed figure appeared in front of her.

"Are you awake?" he asked in a hard, but somehow gentled voice.

Could she trust this man? She prayed for guidance as she searched her mind again for a slight bit of something; anything to tell her weather she should trust the man standing near her. The pain in her head came instantly, without a hint of warning.

Pain consumed her and she cried out. The cloaked figure instantly reacted. He put his hand around her shoulders and pushed her head into his shoulder. She clung to him; her hand griped his formal dress, making the stitches tear.

When the pain ebbed away she heard his gently cooing voice, trying to placate her. Who was this man sitting above her? Why was the air damp, and the darkness so consuming?

"Where am I," she asked in a hoarse unrecognizable voice.

"Don't fret, my dear, you are safe," he said, his satin soft voice echoing. She couldn't help but look up at him. The white porcelain mask was the first that caught her attention. The slight ache in her head told her that she should remember this man.

His facial features were hidden from her. As the ache ebbed away, she tried to speak again.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice soft, but stronger than before.

"Do you not remember?" he asked, worry swam in his head. She had hit her head against the wall, trying to get away from him. But he had told the twit not to interfere! Now, the bruises on her arms weren't the only things that plagued his mind.

"Do not move, my dear, I'll be right back with something for your head. It must be in considerable pain," he helped her lie back onto the bed. Then he stood and took off the cloak and gloves he had ignored to discard earlier.

She watched him, knew that he had something to do with her 'considerable pain' but she couldn't recall. The answer was so close, yet so far away!

As he mixed a potion he looked at her. Her beautiful face was turned to the pillow, her eyes closed, her white dress covered her figure. He had never before noticed how oddly she dressed. He unconsciously reached for the components of the mixture. Her dress was a deep sapphire, almost the color of an angry sea at the death of night. However it wasn't the color that was different, but the style. It was not layered with petticoats, or any other garments. The silk dress simply flowed down her body, it moved with her. He found it rather hard to believe she was Christine's kin. Christine would never where something so bold out in public. Although she had worn several revealing costumes during several plays.

He poured the completed mature into a china cup, decorated with red roses. He brought it to the table near the bed. He wasn't sure of what he thought about her in his home, but he really hadn't had a choice. He knew that there was a chance that she had injured her head badly, or that he had done something to her arm. He heard her whimper into the pillow.

She felt like she was dying, her head was splitting in two. She couldn't help the small desperate sound that came out of her lips. And, unfortunately, Bly Dyami hadn't thought her spells to cure headaches. It was pitiful, she had so much power and couldn't cure a simple headache!

She flinched when he touched her. "You must sit up, this will make your head better," he said, his voice soothing. She turned, but seemed bereft of the power to lift herself up.

He slid his hands under her knees and back, gently lifting her and placing her in a sitting position on the silk covered bed. Then he was gone, returning with a cup of light pink liquid.

"I-," she was about to tell him she couldn't drink it, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to so much as lift the cup. But he silenced her by gently taking a hold of her chin and placing the cup by her lips.

The wonderfully smelling fluid tasted fantastic. It warmed her instantly, and sent her into a paradise of delicious tastes. It was amazing, the pounding in her head was already lessening.

Erik removed the cup from her mouth. She looked like a goddess, her face portrayed pleasure from the warm brew. He stood and placed the cup in the sink (A/N: did they have sinks back then? …ow well, Erik's a genius, he made himself one! ()) he looked back at her, she blinked her eyes several times. Already they were clearer, bereft of pain. But as it left something else came in its place. Her eyes flickered and she looked at him.

"I remember you," he froze, his back to her. "Yes I saw you, in the circus, that horrible place." he swung around fiercely. His body stiff. "A-and in Persia, I saw you in Persia, I'm sure it was you…" her voice trailed off as his mind began to race. She had seen him, she knew who he was, she knew he was a murderer. It was a well know fact in Persia. And she knew what his face looked like, he only prayed that she had seen him as the magician not the 'devils child.' yet as his mind speed one thought swirled in his mind.

She didn't run…she stayed...she came...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Tha gradh agam ort 


	8. Here I’m Standing in the Night

"A long time she held me, as though she could not bear to let me go, and when at last we drew apart, we stared at each other with silent awe, dazed by the intensity of what we had shared. It was finished then, of course...that kiss ended everything. The moment I knew she was mine - - truly mine - - I knew I could not kill that wretched boy." – Erik

* * *

Alone

**From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view. **

Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

Chapter Eight: Here I'm Standing in the Night

Magical Lovely by Winter Rose

* * *

"Who are you," he asked. His eyes fiercely roaming her face, trying to identify her, place her into a clique. He seemed unable to hide from this woman, this _witch_! 

"What does it matter who I am," she responded, "my name will change nothing, though I wish it could." Her eyes went hazy; a glazed film seemed to slide over them. "You know, a long time ago I did have that power, I could change destines by simply stating my name…"

"Where did you see of me? Who are you!" He asked, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

She did not have the energy to explain to him what she remembered. She would have liked to regain the more recent memories first-such as how she had arrived at the Opera Populair. So, she closed her eyes and began to drift off into unconsciousness.

Suddenly she felt the hands grab her upper arms and give her a slight shake. All the while their owner muttered something she was not inclined to hear. Smiling slightly she let the darkness infolder her in its welcoming embrace.

It was no use; she would not awaken and answer his questions. He considered dumping her into the river, but then decided that she would probably be more than a little disagreeable when she awakened in the frigid lake. So, he resigned himself to reading collection of Edgar Allan Poe's poetry and short stories. He could easily lose himself within the graphic scenes of the untold horrors and sorrows. Yet, out of the many works the poem "Alone" seemed to strike him most deeply. Sometimes, at that depth of the night, when there was neither site nor sound his mind would recall the poetic words and his very soul would cry out in the unwarranted treachery of man kind.

He did not enjoy wallowing in feelings. They always seemed to affect his life horribly. His emotions were better locked under thick binding chains; he believed them to be his most violent vulnerability. Yet, without them he knew that his music would be naught.

Ironically he treasured them as both a cure and weakness.

After reading several passages a "The Raven" he put the book aside and gave into his urge of watching the peaceful form of the woman sleeping in his lair. Therefore, he remembered the only other woman that had lain in the shadows of these walls. He had then believed that Christine truly loved him, as a man, and would never dream of leaving him. How very wrong he had been.

As he watched Serenities chest rise and fall, he himself became lulled by its predictability and was infolded into a deep dreamless sleep, his last thought being that of the slumbering sorceress…

* * *

She stretched as she came awake, opening her eyes lazily she scanned the room for a black cloaked figure and found him, however unexpectedly, peacefully sleeping on the embroidered chair. She smiled at site, and started raising herself from silk covered bed. 

She supposed that the moon shone brightly outside the walls, but was not positive because the darkness of the vaults did not reveal the time of day or night. Unheeding the bruises on her arms she took one of the candles and walked out of the room. She entered the kitchen and took her time looking about. She neared many of the other candles and lit then. The room was beautifully eliminated in a calm tone.

Looking through the cupboards she found cheeses and fruits that seemed very pleasing. Then she found a large bowl and pop of buying of grapes into it. Taking her candle and a large bowl, she went back to the room. He was still sleeping when she entered. His neck was bent down in a position that would make him eight for quite awhile when he would awaken. She put a candle Ana bowl down quietly, then- tiptoed toward him.

He looked so calm. Standing quietly before him she did not know what to do. Should she way can? Should she try moving him? Or, just leave him alone?

After several minutes of contemplation, she moved nearer to the sleeping figure, and then knelt near his chair.

"I still don't know what to do with you, sweetheart, "she used the endearment unconsciously, and in a friendly tone.

He had awoken when she exited the room yet quietly pretended to sleep. He had been curious as to what she would do. The easily spoken word had shocked him-to say the least. She had so easily said something he had year in tastier from someone else-his mother-if it is possible to call the woman such. Not wanting to be confronted with such memories he opened his eyes, to be struck with gray orbs sparing up at him.

"Did I wake you? "She asked, slightly concerned.

"No," he replied, and since he had no reason to lie, he added"I was already awake," Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips pouted prettily.

"Humph," She muttered "you could have said something, instead of having me stand there trying to be quiet." She stood abruptly.

Vent turning she walked over to the fruit. Although while he sat, simply watching.

"I'm from grapes, I hope you don't mind," She said tentatively, as her face twisted in uncertainty.

"You are quite welcome, to anything here," He told her, motioning with his hand. She brightened, then walked over to him, and sat on the corner of the bed. As she handed him the bowl of grapes, he noticed the dark bruises on her arms and wrist. Suddenly range filled in, He was still angry at himself for hurting her. Abruptly standing, He said in the turned on his heal, and quickly walked out of the room. Shocked, serenity the yelled at him:

"What's wrong!" he did not answer question.

"Rest and I will take you back above the opera house," he walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself, only leaving the small candle as a source of light for her. Sighing, she did as she was told.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hi, 

I hope you guys liked this. It's a little longer, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Please R. and R. it means a lot.

With lots of Love,

Winter rose-

PS: happy Easter to everyone, I hope everyone had a great vacation! By the way, I hope to a date very soon, if anyone has any story ideas, please let me know! I would be really grateful. And if anyone has the time, please AIM. Me, I would be more than happy to talk.

PPS: This has not been proof read, I'm very sorry for all the mistakes, I know that they're probably many, and if anyone would like to edit it I would be very grateful! E-mail the edited version to me and I will get it posted as soon as I can. Once again thank you to all my patient readers, I love you all!


	9. To Tempt Me

_

* * *

"Slowly, hesitantly, as if fighting against the warning instincts of a lifetime, he held out his gloved hand to help me ascend the carriage steps. It was the first time he had ever invited direct physical contact from me and the moment was fraught with tense significance for us both..." -Christine

* * *

_

_"Which do you mean?' and turning round, he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough_ _**to tempt me**; and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."_

_Jane Austin's "Pride and Prejudice"

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: To Tempt Me

* * *

_

_Magical Lovely by Winterrose

* * *

_

He entered her room quietly, and did not bother waking her. Instead he took her into his arms and carried her up to the gondola. She did not wake on the journey back to the opera popular. She slept even as he carried her up to her room, and then later in the silk covered bed. He took one last look at her before returning to his home.

She awoke several hours later, to encounter Christine sitting at her bed. The first her mind was in a state of confusion, but after several seconds it cleared.

"You're awake!" exclaimed a joyful Christine.

"Yes, yes I am," Christine leaned closer to Serenity and whispered.

"We've set a date, Raoul and I, for our wedding,"

"That's wonderful Christine!" Said Serenity, a bright smile upon her face. "When is it?"

"In three weeks!" Christine replied.

"Oh, I can't wait, it's going to be wonderful!" both women embraced.

"I must go, I promise to dine with Raoul!" and with another hug, she ran off.

She sat alone in her room, not even the wind seem to move, she knew something was amiss. Something just didn't feel quite right. She quickly addressed in a light pink dress with beautifully embroidered flowers. Yet, she did not stop an admirer dress; instead she quickly walked out of the room. The small areas were almost empty, and as she turned the corner she found Madame Giry walking toward her direction.

"Serenity," she said "I must speak with you."

"All right, is there anywhere privately we may go?"

"Yes follow me, my dear," Madame Giry led her to box five.

"Please, take a seat, I must discuss him with you," Surrounded the took a seat, which had a beautiful view of the stage. The sopranos were rehearsing. A petite figure entered the stage And saying beautifully, her voice background through the hole. That tranquility was however unceremoniously broken when the Prima diva took the stage. Sir and eighties first saw was to cover her ears In anguish. Though, it wasn't a horribly sounding voice, yet it was not fit for a star. Nevertheless, she believes that it would have sounded much better in the diva's native tongue The English words Became horribly mutated when she sang.

Madame Giry's And on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

"He is not what he appears," She pointed out without interlude. Silence reigned for several seconds.

"Yes, I know," She responded. Her voice choir, but strong.

"What did he tell you?" She asked her eyes opaque.

"Not very much of anything," she sees herself in your serenity. "He told me make sure you were all right when you woke."

"Yes I am perfectly fine, do not worry over me," She responded with a force smile.

"Tell me, what have you done, since last we met?"

"I've been traveling, quite extensively."

"Oh? And where did you go?" She asked.

"Well, first to Italy, I also visited Germany and Russia. Alexander took me to Persia, it was quite fascinating. He asked of you, by the way" She responded matter of factly.

"H-he did," The normally on the motions battered. Enter "he told me to tell you that you were quite missed, and of the inclination arrives, to visit … He's still very much in love with you, you now… And, I believe, you are still very much in love with him…"

"I-I couldn't possibly visit," Madame Giry's eyes forecast were cast to the ground, Very much alike the candid woman.

"Well, it is of no consequence, he is coming year," Serenities said, while trying to repress a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" and Madame Giry asked, in a state of shock.

"It wasn't Uppermost in my mind." And to

"When will he arrive?"

"I believe he will arrive early tomorrow morning," Madame Giry Placed a shaky and upon her chest. "What was it you wished to know?" Serenity asked.

"I must warn you, my dear, that he is not a patient man, you should be more careful," She responded, her eyes intent on the young woman.

Laughing slightly, serenity responded, " I know and Antoinette, I will be careful, I promise."

"If only your definition of careful was that of mine," Antoinette responded laughingly. "You were always too stubborn for your own good, child."

"Then I have changed very little since last you saw me."

"Mama!" Sounded a voice along with the soft pitter patter of tiny ballerina fee.

"I am here, my child!" Madame Giry Responded while exiting the box.

"Mama, here you're" Megs bright face exclaimed. "And you had promised to come shopping with me, would you like to postpone it or should we go now?" Meg asked.

"No, Madame Serenity And I are quite finished," she said "I will speak with you later" she said to Serenity.

"Yes, goodbye," with that men and her mother exited the room. Serenity knew what Madame Giry Had implied empire dressing her as madame. She did not frequently think about the past. Nor did she do well on the thought's of her husband. Yet, as she sat there, the music and voices took control of her thoughts.

Thus, she sat motionlessly For several hours, basking in the addictive glow of the opera house. Even when the hustle and bustle stop and the people dispersed four lunch she stared off into the distance.

A sigh escaped her lips. It was not one of exasperation, nor one of contentment, It seemed to be a sign to indicate that she was, indeed, still the same person she had been several minutes ago.

Slowly, she stood and walked out of the box, all the while not noticing the glowering pair of eyes following her every step.

The man in the darkness peered at the strange woman, it seemed the longer he was in her presence, the more confusing and she became. She was not An average sort of woman. No, she was much more complicated. It seemed that the longer he tried to understand her, the more on understandable she became.

She did not seem very hurt by his actions; he knew that had she been Christine, she would have needed at least a full day to recuperate. She fascinated and perplexed him at the same time. Yet, he was intent on uncovering all her secrets. He could use here.

Yes, she could be of very great use…

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you like this, it took me several math classes to complete it. Please read and review, I truly want to know what you think. I made this one a little longer though Erik appears for very short time. I hope you guys are confused, it's meant to do that! 

And I would be unbelievably grateful if you edited my story Moonlightrosegoddess. You're right, You're a damn good editor! I hope you can put up with me Though, I get writer's block a lot. Thank you so much! You are truly a lifesaver!

And thank you to all my readers without You the story would not have gotten past the first chapter! Thank you! You're my inspiration! Please forgive me if I do not update frequently. I promise to try harder for now the!

With love,

Winterrose


End file.
